Their First Time
by Torshiwase Shai
Summary: An AU where Ed and Al have their bodies back and have sex for the first time. Ed is still on the military while they live in Central as lovers.


***WARNING***

If you are not a fan of Elricest or you're under 18, please turn back! This fanfic is not for kids! It contains a fair bit of detailed sex!

NOW... This is my first ever smut fic and my second fanfic I've ever written. This is an AU where Al has his body back and both brothers are living in Central! Ed has his automail leg, but his arm is restored I guess. Now I know this sucks, but hopefully I'll get better at writing one day. Anyways, here's my story! It took me about three hours to come up with~

Disclaimer: Both characters belong to the one and only Hiromu Arakawa~ I don't own them at all nor am I making any profit off this story.

* * *

It was late at night in Central City and most people who had work had already gone home hours ago. However, the one many people knew as the 'Fullmetal Alchemist', had only just returned to the house he and Alphonse were staying at. It was a small home that Edward had purchased after deciding to stay in the military. Alphonse had his body back and both Elrics were living rather peaceful lives.

Edward had been sent out on a mission which dragged on for the entire day. It was only about half an hour ago did said mission get completed. Alphonse wasn't aware of what the mission was at all and had been at the hotel all day while waiting for his older brother to return. To say he was worried would have been considered an understatement.

As soon as the door opened, a worried and high pitched tone could be heard as the youngest spoke up. "Brother! Where have you been?! You said you were only going to be gone a few hours!" Alphonse squeaked out his words, racing over to his brother and wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. He had been pacing around for some time while waiting on Edward to come home. "I know, Al. I'm sorry. Thank Colonel Jerkface for sending me on a stupid job any damn officer could've done. If it wasn't for him I would've been back much sooner." Edward's gaze lowered slightly as he hugged his sibling in return. He felt terrible for making his brother worry since they'd only recently became closer than normal siblings would.

About a month ago, Edward and Alphonse had confessed their love for eachother. It had been rather awkward, but things worked out in the end. They hadn't done anything more than kiss and cuddle in bed, but that was going to change tonight.

Without saying a single word, Edward kicked the door closed behind himself with his left leg. He hugged Alphonse back for a little longer but then finally let go as his stomach growled, signalling he hadn't had the opportunity to eat today. A light shade of pink graced Edward's cheeks as his younger brother pointed to the table in the dining room. He was clearly embarrassed at that stage. "Take a seat. I figured since you've been working so hard of late that i'd make you something you enjoy. In a way i'm glad you came home late since it gave me time to finish cooking."

Golden eyes narrowed in confusion but not once did he question Alphonse. Now that he focused, he could actually smell something rather tasty. Edward knew all too well what the food was and gave a small smile before heading to the dining room table. He patiently waited there as Alphonse headed in to the kitchen and proceeded to dish up their late dinner.

A few minutes later, Alphonse had set both bowls of food down and even brought out the cutlery necessary for eating their meal. All Edward had managed to say before digging in like a starving animal was "Thanks for the stew!". After that, all that could be heard was the clatter of a spoon hitting the inside of the bowl.

Dinner had gone rather smoothly. Although the two brothers didn't talk much at the table, they did seem rather happy. Alphonse opted to do the cleaning up afterwards in order to let his brother rest some more. He figured that since Edward had been out all day he could use a break from standing up on his feet.

As Alphonse cleaned up and put the leftovers away his older brother opted to change clothes and get ready for bed. He was exhausted so he wanted to finally relax for the night once and for all. He told Al this and all he got was a cheery "Okay!" in response. It was odd to get just that response but Ed thought nothing of it.

Edward headed to his room, yawning and stripping down once inside. All that was left on was his boxers. He dumped all his clothes and even his shoes in a pile before flopping back on the bed with a heavy sigh. "What a day... At least I have tomorrow off so I can sleep in." While speaking to himself, Al had made his way into the room. He'd finished cleaning and figured it was time to try sleeping. "Hey, Brother? Can I join you in bed again tonight? I mean... If you don't mind." A light blush stained his cheeks as he stared into Ed's golden eyes.

It was cute. At least that's all Edward could think as he looked up at his younger brother. "Eh, alright. I don't see why not." Edward moved over to make room in the bed for his sibling. As he did a squeak of joy could be heard coming from his brother. Alphonse was happy; and that made Edward happy.

Al climbed into bed without bothering to take off his top. He liked to wear it to bed in all honesty. He laid on his side, smiling sweetly at Edward and draping an arm across his chest. "Thank you, brother." Alphonse seemed content while Edward had began to grow embarrassed. While he did in fact love Alphonse, he had never really shared a bed with him while almost completely naked. That thought alone caused an unwanted twitch below the waistline of his boxers.

The fact Edward didn't respond to the 'thank you' made Al think that maybe his brother had fallen asleep. When he saw that his eyes were still wide open though, Al became a little concerned. "Brother? Is something the matter?" Snapping out of his embarrassed state of mind for a brief moment, Edward nodded his head and tried to speak. All that came out was one stuttered word. "Y-Yeah."

Hearing that one word, Al sat up on the bed and frowned in confusion. "Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm just worried about you bro-" He cut himself off once he saw the colour of Edward's cheeks. They had first been pink but now they were becoming a nice shade of red. Al knew Ed was embarrassed. But he couldn't work out what he was embarrassed about. Not until Edward averted his gaze and followed where his eyes trailed down to. Edward's eyes were locked on to his own body and it was then that Alphonse figured it out.

"You're embarrassed about sharing a bed with me and being in only a pair of boxers?"

With the blanket not pulled up, Edward's entire body could be seen aside from what was under the boxers. If Edward could speak he would have, but all he managed was to nod at the question while still looking at his body. The more he did so, the more his thoughts began taking a turn for the worst. With his thoughts getting worse as to what both brothers could do in bed if they both were fully exposed, Edward soon found himself becoming hard. A tent was forming in his boxers and he was grateful that they didn't constrict his growing penis.

"U-Uh... Al? I just remembered. I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a sec!" Edward sat up, knowing he had to deal with his semi-erect penis before Alphonse could catch on. Unfortunetly, being the prodigy Al was, he pieced it together. The fact he caught a glimpse of an unusual lump in Ed's boxers as he sat up certainly didn't help.

"Wait."

'Wait? Wait for what?' Edward thought to himself quietly as a hand then gripped his wrist. This confused Edward more until he too pieced things together. Although he didn't speak, he did think to himself. 'Shit. Did he... figure it out? Please let me be wrong. I don't want him to think of me as a horny perverted brother!'

Alphonse slowly pushed Edward back down on to the bed once noticing he wasn't trying to race to the bathroom anymore. "Let me help you take care of that. Please, Brother."

Hearing those words and comprehending he'd been pushed back on to the bed seemed to shock him. Was his brother thinking of doing... that? All Edward could think of was that his younger brother might be about to do something which would make their relationship take a big step forward. With that thought in mind, Ed nodded dumbly and watched. He still didn't speak up, however.

Getting the permission to help his older brother, Alphonse moved both hands down to his brother's boxers. His eyes remained on Edward as he grasped the waistband and slowly started to pull the boxers down. He wanted to make sure Edward was alright with what was going to happen and stop if he saw any signs of distress.

With no signs of wanting him to stop, Alphonse continued to pull the boxers down until they were off completely. From there, he looked away from Edward's face in favour of examining the semi-erect penis before him. Wanting his brother to be fully erect and eventually have release, Alphonse moved himself between Edward's legs and leaned in close to his thigh. He began kissibg and licking up it and going right past his brother's cock to torment him a bit.

Seeming to have finally regained his ability to speak, Edward spoke up while his cheeks remained flushed and his eyes locked on to his brother. "Are... you sure you want to do this? I don't want to go too fast if you're not ready." Edward got a small sweet smile in response as Al kissed up his body, stopping at his stomach and feeling the muscles tense up as that sweet voice could be heard. "I want to do this, brother. I really do."

Without stalling anymore, Al continued moving up until at Edward's chest. His tongue teased around a nipple before licking the small bud and earning a soft gasp. He did this a few times before switching to Ed's other nipple and gaining more gasps. "A-Al, don't tease me too much." Seeing Edward was moving his hands to try grasping at the bed sheet below, Al sat up and grabbed both wrists. He held both of Edward's arms above his head and leaned in close to lick the shell of his older brother's ear. This earned a shudder from Edward and Al seemed to be amused. "You're mine right now, brother."

Hearing those words made Edward's cock harden more. Al's tongue licked the shell of Edward's ear a few more times before he finally moved to kiss Edward directly on the lips. The kiss alone was a tease and he parted his lips to allow Al's tongue to slip inside his mouth. With Ed's hands still being held he couldn't wrap his arms around his brother like he normally would. He was letting himself be at Al's mercy for now and was helpless while letting the kiss be dominated.

Al pulled back to breathe, smiling down at his brother and panting. Up until now he'd niglected himself and his now almost painful erection which was constricted in his pants. He had his fun, but now he had to let go of Edward's arms to undress.

Getting undressed didn't take Alphonse too long and while he did that, Edward had patiently watched from on the same spot on the bed as before. As soon as Alphonse was ready to continue, he sat down on Edward's thighs and gasped as his erection brushed against his brother's. The small amount of friction caused Edward to gasp as well, but also a small needy whimper to escape him. "Please, Al. Do whatever it is you plan on doing."

Those words alone gave the younger boy all the confidence he needed. He started to move his hips, rubbing his erection against Edward's again. At first his movements were clumsy, but he got the hang of it after a couple of minutes.

Alphonse found a good rhythm to move his hips at as he rubbed his cock against Edward's, moans bubbling from both of their mouths from the pleasure. Both of them started to leak a little pre-cum, and Al used that to his advantage. He used one hand to wipe the pre-cum over their erections, making his movements a bit smoother for the time being.

As much as Alphonse loved the feeling of his erection rubbing against Edward's, he didn't want things to end soon. With that in mind he used all his willpower to stop and get off of Edward. That earned a whine from the boy and he was about to start jerking off when Al stopped him. "No. I have a better idea. Can you move so i've got room on the bed? Also, we'll need some sort of lubrication. Can you find some?" Edward's embarrassment from before seemed to be gone now. It had been replaced with lust. He wanted to cum and since Alphonse was implying for him to take his baby brother in the ass, who was he to say no? He figured it might feel better after the initial pain Al would feel at first.

Quickly, Edward sat up on the bed and gave Alphonse all the room he needed. While Al got on all fours and got comfortable, Edward reached over to his nightstand and pulled a draw open. He grabbed a small bottle and then shut the draw before settling behind Alphonse.

"This should do. I kept this in case I want to make jerkin' off easier. But I guess it's finally going to be useful for something else." He chuckled, trying to hide how embarrassed he was. Al didn't question his brother, but did wriggle his hips a little. "I know I don't need to say this, but please, be gentle."

Edward opened the bottle and poured a generous amount of lubrication onto his hand before smothering his erection in it. "I know to be careful. I'm sorry that this will hurt you though. Just try to relax if you can." Edward got a bit more lube and spread it on his fingers before closing the bottle and dropping it behind him. He then lightly rubbed one finger around the tight ring of muscle until it relaxed. Once it relaxed, Edward slowly and carefully slipped a digit inside. It was tight, and the thought of how tight Al would be around him caused his penis to twitch again.

He slowly moved his finger around, getting the feel of Al's ass before cautiously slipping a second finger inside. Alphonse tensed up at the second finger entering, but took deep breaths and relaxed over time. Feeling him relax, Edward slowly thrust his fingers in and out of Alphonse while stretching him out. It hurt Al, but he didn't complain much. Edward did the scissor motion with his fingers after that, stretching Al a bit more before deciding it was time to begin.

"I'm about to do it. I'll stay still until you're ready, okay?" Edward grasped his erection and postitioned himself before slowly pushing in. Al was really tight despite the stretching so he took it slow. He slipped himself in one inch at a time until fully sheathed in Al. It was hard not to move yet he knew he had to stay still for Al's sake.

Alphonse was taking deep breaths and gripping the bed sheet below him while trying not to move his hips. It was uncomfortable and hurt a lot, but it would pass soon enough. He knew that and just had to remain patient as Edward was.

When Alphonse finally thought he was ready for Edward to start moving, he shifted his hips experimentally. A soft gasp could be heard and Edward took that as the signal to start moving himself. He set a slow pace, thrusting his hips againist Alphonse and enjoying the pleasure quite a lot. It wasn't long before Al wanted more. He started to moan out Edward's name along with some pleas. "B-Brother... Please. Go faster and h-harder!"

Edward didn't have to be told twice. Doing exactly as Alphonse wished, Edward thrusted his hips both harder and faster. He grunted, wrapping his arms around Al's middle and leaning on top of him. He began thrusting like a desperate animal, but also angled his thrusts. He wanted to make Al cum first and that's what he was going to do.

While the sounds of skin slapping skin could be heard along with moans and groans, Edward kept moving quickly and roughly. He bit down on Alphonse's shoulder, getting even rougher than before. That's when his angled thrusts finally hit something inside of Al and caused him to cry out. Edward kept aiming for that spot while one arm trailed down to Al's penis and grasped it. He began pumping it in time with his thrusts and that brought Alphonse extremely close to his release. Edward felt his own release building up and couldn't hold on for much longer. "B-Brother! I'm going to- Brother!" Before Al could say what was going to happen, it ended up occuring. He cried out his brother's name in sheer pleasure while his seed went all over the bed underneath him. Edward couldn't hold on any longer after hearing Alphonse and ended up having his own release. As he did so, he kept thrusting to try prolonging the experience. "Alphonse!"

Edward went still after filling Al with his semen and then pulled out. Both brothers were panting heavily and they moved to lay down beside eachother. They didn't care if they were lying in cum since they both needed a shower once they got up next anyway. To top it off their bedding was in need of a wash as well, so it didn't matter much. "That...was amazing." Edward grinned as he spoke, seeming to catch his breath before Alphonse. He leaned in close, pecking Al on the lips and cuddling him. Al was happy with the affection and spoke once he regained his own breath. "Agreed. We need to do it again some time, brother." Ed nodded in agreement, smiling and already drifting off. After a long day and then the sex, he was even more exhausted than when he got home. "Love you, Al." Edward fell asleep after mumbling and Al smiled warmly. "I love you too, brother." He nuzzled Edward, closing his own eyes to get some rest. The last thing on his mind before falling asleep was his brother.

They were both going to sleep well tonight.


End file.
